


Дважды в день по Либерти-авеню

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на QUEER SANTA CHALLENGE 2009, по заявке: Хочу: фик<br/>Пейринг: Брайан/Джастин<br/>Ситуация: все наоборот - Джастин - Главный Жеребец Либерти Авеню, Мистер Я-Меняю-Партнеров-Каждую-Ночь, а Брайан - романтичный, возвышенный, влюбленный в него и мечтающие его "одомашить".<br/>Не должно быть: Джастин сверху Брайана, со всеми остальными можно и даже нужно, стеба, излишнего флаффа</p><p>Саммари соответствует заявке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первая глава

**Пролог.**

Брайан Кинни проезжал по этой улице два раза в день: утром, когда ехал на работу, и вечером, когда возвращался. И неважно, что Либерти-авеню находилась совершенно не по пути к офису, в котором работал Кинни. Наоборот, Брайану приходилось делать приличный крюк. 

Но Либерти-авеню манила его к себе – своими красками, своими барами и ночными клубами, своими жителями – раскрепощенными и прекрасными. Она манила его своей свободой и своей недоступностью.

Да, именно так. Брайану Кинни, 29-летнему сотруднику рекламного агентства, холостому, проживающему вместе с мамой, по отзывам знакомых довольно симпатичному, прогулки по Либерти-авеню были заказаны. Ведь одна только прогулка по этой Мекке всех питтсбургских гомосексуалов вызвала бы ненужные вопросы. А уж зайти в какой-нибудь ночной клуб значило бы напрочь испортить себе репутацию.

Естественно, Брайан Кинни, убежденный гетеросексуал, прилежный работник, преданный сын и правоверный христианин, не мог себе такого позволить.

Поэтому он лишь два раза в день проезжал по Либерти-авеню. Это занимало всего несколько минут, но давало Брайану пищу для размышлений на целый день. Ведь он отлично разработал свое боковое зрение, жадно рассматривая всех прохожих на Либерти-авеню так, чтобы никто не заметил его взглядов.

Впрочем, не так уж и много Кинни видел. На работу он ехал около половины восьмого утра. В это время Либерти-авеню была пустынна. Редко какой парень, заснувший в ночном клубе, шел домой, отчаянно стараясь не упасть на ходу. Но Брайан внимательно рассматривал их облегающие джинсы с такой низкой талией, что были видны лобковые волосы, удивлялся на черные разводы под глазами – Брайан только через некоторое время догадался, что это тушь, и растрепанные прически, следил за неестественными походками, наводившими на определенные мысли… Вечером он проезжал здесь около половины шестого. Конечно, народу было гораздо больше, но все парни только строили планы на вечер, поэтому никакой «клубнички» ненасытному взгляду Брайана не перепадало.

Больше всего на свете Брайан Кинни мечтал, что какой-нибудь парень тормознет на Либерти-авеню его машину и попросит подвезти. Куда-нибудь, да хоть на Северный полюс. И тогда он… тогда он наберется смелости и задаст своему пассажиру вопрос. Ну, хотя бы «как дела?» А потом этот парень приобщит своего водителя к радостям жизни улицы Свободы.

Но никто и не думал останавливать машину Брайана, жизнь Либерти-авеню и жизнь скромного сотрудника рекламной фирмы текли совершенно параллельно. Брайан Кинни приезжал домой, целовал в щеку свою маму и через некоторое время садился ужинать. Благочестиво помолившись, оба молча приступали к трапезе. Лишь через некоторое время Джоанн Кинни решалась прервать тишину и начинала рассказывать ему новости их прихода. Обычно это сводилось к повествованию об очередной молодой прихожанке, с которой Брайану совершенно необходимо познакомиться. Машинально кивая, тот удалялся в свою комнату. 

Обычно день заканчивался совместным просмотром телевизора: передачи, конечно, выбирала мать Брайана. Она волевым решением обрубала любые развлекательные передачи, разрешая сыну смотреть только новости («Ты видишь мерзость этого мира?!») и старые фильмы, снятые до пятидесятых годов. Будь ее воля, она бы включала только христианский канал «Слово пастыря». Но, к ее огромному сожалению, он не демонстрировал рекламы. А Джоанн считала, что Брайану необходимо держаться в курсе последних «произведений» рекламного искусства.

Хотя энное количество лет назад, когда Брайан решил стать рекламщиком, его мать сопротивлялась. Слыханное ли это дело, чтобы добропорядочный католик вдруг придумывал картинки с девицами и мужиками в непотребном виде? Однако сын, наверное, единственный раз в жизни проявил настойчивость. С непокорностью Брайана Джоанн примирил один весьма весомый аргумент – его зарплата. Мудро рассудив, что заработок скромного библиотекаря или, не дай Бог, секретаря при общине, не позволит ей надевать новое платье к каждой воскресной службе, Джоанн смирилась. Но в остальном продолжала контролировать сына. Даже приходила подоткнуть ему одеяло после того, как в его комнате гас свет.

Наверное, и этот вечер закончился бы так же: прощальным поцелуем в лоб на ночь. Если бы днем Линдси не наведалась к Брайану на работу.

 

**Глава 1.**

Линдси Питерсон училась вместе в Брайаном на одном факультете. Если допустить, что у Брайана под железной опекой мамы все-таки могли завестись друзья, то Линдси по праву следовало считать его лучшей подругой. Кинни проводил с ней столько времени, сколько мог.

Джоанн сначала приняла девушку очень приветливо. Однако градус приветливости стал постепенно падать, по мере того как миссис Кинни наблюдала за откровенными нарядами Линдси и ее свободным поведением. Все же она была уверена, что со временем сможет нарядить подругу сына в закрытые платья и туфли без каблуков, а любовь к дискотекам пройдет, как только появится первый малыш. Однако отношения женщин остановились на отметке «абсолютный нуль», как только Джоанн узнала о наличии в жизни Линдси субъекта по имени «Мэл». И что Мэл – вовсе не тезка Мэла Брукса или Мэла Гибсона, а очень даже фигуристая девушка Мэлани.

С тех пор доступ Линдси в святилище семьи Кинни был строго воспрещен. После окончания университета Брайан только перезванивался с ней, да изредка они ужинали вместе в ресторане. Причем всегда мужчина сам сворачивал разговор и убегал прочь, боясь опоздать домой, словно напроказничавшая старшеклассница.

Но сегодня Линдси зашла к Брайану на работу. Ей была нужна такая мелочь, что Брайан посчитал это просто предлогом для визита. Вероятно, так и было, поскольку Линдси, решив за минуту свою проблему, добрых полчаса разглядывала все в офисе, расспрашивала Брайана про коллег, даже залезла в папку «Мои документы» на рабочем столе.

А потом взяла Брайана за руку и подвела к большому застекленному плакату, который, благодаря черному фону, неплохо отражал предметы.

\- Ты ведь видишь себя? – спросила девушка, кивая на стекло. Брайан только улыбнулся: он сам использовал рекламный плакат Ив Сен-Лорана как зеркало.

\- Тогда ответь мне на вопрос, - напористо сказала Линдси. – Что с собой делает этот красивый парень? 

Кинни непонимающе помотал головой. Его собеседница вздохнула:

\- Послушай, если снять с тебя этот свитер в ромбиках и нормально расчесать тебе волосы, ты будешь выглядеть на сто пять процентов! Но почему ты строишь из себя какого-то задрота, - тут Брайан слегка залился краской от грубого слова, - если можешь показать всем класс? Ты рассказал мне, кто придумал концепцию последней вашей кампании. Но кому досталась слава, кто пошел на повышение? Не ты! Потому что ты побоялся слово сказать, чтобы тебя не посчитали тщеславным! И какой-то наглец вместо тебя перешел в главную контору в Нью-Йорке. А ты так и будешь сидеть в этой каморке с окном под самым потолком, вместо того, чтобы летать на международные семинары в Англию. Но хрен с ней, с этой фирмой. Ты такой умник, что тебя оценят в любой другой рекламной конторе!

Тут Брайана передернуло: он с трудом мог представить себе: как это, сорваться с насиженного места, где родным стал даже гвоздь, торчащий из паркета.

\- Меня больше всего волнует, - вещала Линдси, - что ты себя как мужика хоронишь. Тебе 29 лет, а с кем-нибудь у тебя были отношения, серьезнее поцелуев и дольше двух встреч? Не было, и я это точно знаю! Да ты до сих пор боишься сказать своей драгоценной мамаше, что тебя больше привлекают парни, а не снулые девицы, которых она подсовывает!

Брайан в это время открывал корпоративную электронку. Он уже второй день ждал письма от главного менеджера известной спортивной фирмы, заказавшей у них новую печатную рекламу. Кинни разработал несколько модулей и откровенно гордился своей задумкой. Ему не терпелось узнать реакцию заказчика. Поэтому он только махнул рукой на гиперактивную Линдси, увидев, наконец, в списке писем долгожданное послание. Он кликнул на него и стал читать. А подруга не успокаивалась:

\- Давай, Брайан, встряхнись! Мне надоело видеть, как ты себя консервируешь заживо. Надень нормальный прикид вместо этого свитерочка и сходи, наконец, в свой долбанный «Вавилон»! Измени хоть что-то в своей жизни! Ты что не видишь – на тебе же все ездят: твоя мамочка, твое руководство. Долго это еще будет продолжаться?  
Между тем, Брайан неверяще вчитывался в текст письма, в котором их фирму хвалили за великолепно сделанную работу, а особую благодарность выражали Гевину Пинкетту. Пинкетту, руководителю отдела, в котором работал Брайан. Пинкетту, который только одобрительно кивнул, увидев готовые макеты. Бедолага понял, что тот, ничтоже сумняшеся, приписал себе авторство проекта.

\- Нет, - ошеломленно покачал он головой, - нет…

\- Нет? – радостно воскликнула Линдси. – Ура! Я так и знала, что тебе нужен только толчок.

Брайан поднял на нее непонимающий взгляд. Он пропустил мимо ушей ее вдохновенную тираду. Однако про необходимость толчка он все-таки расслышал. Брайан перевел взгляд на монитор. Да, толчок он уже получил. И даже не толчок, а внушительный пендель. От которого сейчас кружилась голова, а перед глазами все плыло. Он столько надежд возлагал на этот заказ, а теперь… Что ж, ему просто указали на его место. Брайана Кинни считали тюфяком, неспособным возмутиться даже такой откровенной несправедливостью. А может быть, он таким и был? Ведь он всегда выполнял все желания мамочки и каждое воскресенье ходил к мессе, хотя… хотя в Библии было сказано, что тот, кто возляжет с мужчиной, совершает большой грех. А для Брайана это было мечтой на протяжении всей его жизни с тринадцати лет. Ну, раз бог объявил его грешником, он сам объявит того персоной нон грата.

Брайан встряхнул головой:  
\- Что ты предлагаешь сейчас сделать?

Линдси улыбнулась:  
\- Сколько у тебя при себе денег?

Кинни только виновато хмыкнул: мать давно уже отобрала кредитку и выдавала ему каждый день сумму, необходимую на обед, сигареты и бензин. Его подруга задумалась:  
\- А, будь что будет! У меня есть кредитка. Но ты мне все вернешь!

\- Обижаешь, малышка! – Брайан пожал плечами и схватил было свой портфель. Но неожиданно остановился, достал из кармана флешку и быстро перекинул с рабочего компьютера несколько файлов. А затем, подхватив Линдси под руку, поспешил к выходу из конторы. Не обращая внимания на то, что Гевин Пинкетт вопит ему вслед:

\- Кинни! Кинни! Стой! Где второй вариант макетов для «Brooks»?


	2. Вторая глава

Джоанн Кинни вечером была в отличном настроении. Во-первых, лимонный пудинг, приготовленный по новому рецепту, оказался невероятно хорош. Во-вторых, она разгадала полностью кроссворд в «Журнале для хозяек». Но самое главное, Эву Престон, дочку Клары Престон, ту самую, что отказалась встречаться с ее Брайаном, потому что… ох, язык не поворачивается произносить такие слова… потому что он «глупый неуклюжий тюфяк»… так вот, Эву Престон бросил богатенький ухажер из Канады. И пусть эта гордячка ходит с задранным носом и весело смеется по всякому поводу, Джоанн-то отлично знает, как та опозорилась.

Впрочем, Брайан вряд ли порадуется этой новости. Слишком ее сын добренький. Ну что ж, она с этим смирится. Он поймет ее потом, когда у него будут собственные дети. Только вот когда они будут, если Брайан от всех девушек прихода воротит нос, словно принц?.. Впрочем, он скоро будет для всех принцем. Джоанн задумалась о деньгах, сэкономленных из зарплаты сына, и об особняке, который можно было купить за эти деньги.

Мечты ее прервал скрежет ключа в замочной скважине.

Женщина встала, улыбаясь. Самое время ее мальчику вернуться домой с работы. Самое время. Вот только человек, которого она увидела в дверях, не был ее сыном.

Джоанн застыла посреди комнаты, заворожено глядя на высокого мужчину, словно сошедшего с этих богомерзких рекламных плакатов, развешанных по всему городу. Ее Брайан всегда аккуратно причесывался, гладко укладывая волосы, а этот тип был какой-то растрепанный и, кажется, специально растрепанный, каким-нибудь дорогим парикмахером. На типе были – о господи! – джинсы, синяя шелковая рубашка и черный кожаный пиджак. Причем, джинсы плотно облегали ноги. Непозволительно плотно. Так не мог одеться ее мальчик. Джоанн уже собиралась завизжать, но внезапно пришелец сказал знакомым голосом:  
\- Добрый вечер, мама. Как у тебя дела?

Бедная женщина открыла рот и снова закрыла, глядя на сына, зачем-то начавшего рыться на полках с одеждой. 

\- Что это на тебе? – наконец слабо пролепетала она.

Он оглянулся, хмыкнув:  
\- Ты про что? Про рубашку? Это вроде бы называется «Поджино». Или джинсы? Это «Труссарди», ничего особенного, я не стал слишком усложнять все.

Вот тут Джоанн наконец обрела голос. Да еще какой громкий!

\- Откуда ты все это взял? – провизжала она.

Однако Брайан не обратил внимания на высокие децибелы и опять просто пожал плечами:  
\- Купил.

Джоанн задохнулась. Купил? О Боже! Эти мужчины, вспомнить его никчемного папочку, совершенно не умеют обращаться с деньгами. Они могут все просадить за одну ночь, вместо того, чтобы копить, копить и копить…

\- У тебя на это не было денег… - прошептала Джоанн.

\- Да, - Брайан, наконец, посмотрел на нее. – У меня не было, поэтому я занял. У Линдси. Я отдам ей все завтра.

Вот тут Джоанн нащупала у сына слабинку:  
\- Нет! Я ни за что не дам тебе на это денег! Незачем тебе носить это непристойное безобразие! – она потянулась, чтобы ухватить сына за рукав, но тот очень аккуратно увернулся от ее ногтей.

\- Мама, - мягко произнес он, - мне не придется у тебя спрашивать. Я зашел в банк и заблокировал старую карточку, заведя новую. Извини, мама, но мне не слишком нравится, когда ты меня так контролируешь.

\- Ты с ума сошел! – ахнула Джоанн. – Где джемпер, который я связала тебе на день рождения? Где твои брюки от костюма за двести долларов?

\- Линдси сказала, что отнесет все это в Армию спасения, надеюсь, там кому-нибудь все это подойдет.

Брайан усмехнулся, и миссис Кинни почувствовала легкий запах алкоголя изо рта сына. Ее привычный мирок рушился на глазах. У нее отобрали контроль над деньгами, кругленькой суммой, на которую она чуть ли не молилась. И это ради непристойной одежки, которая слишком отчетливо обрисовывает задницу Брайана. Сын вернулся домой навеселе – ее послушный мальчик, не бравший в рот спиртного! 

Точно! – осенило ее. Вот она, разгадка! Бедняга просто напился. Что ж, с этим она сумеет разобраться. Научилась разбираться за столько лет замужней жизни. Джоанн заботливо взяла сына за локоть:  
\- Брайан, пошли ужинать. На десерт будет замечательный пудинг. Потом ты пойдешь к себе и пораньше ляжешь спать, а завтра мы все с тобой обсудим, хорошо?

«Ты протрезвеешь, и все будет, как раньше», - добавила она про себя.

\- Нет, - помотал головой Брайан, и его мать оцепенела. – Никаких «спать пораньше». Я собираюсь прогуляться, и, может быть, это надолго. Не жди меня, ложись спать. А, вот! – он торжествующе вытащил из кармана каких-то старых брюк на полке браслет, обычную поделку для туристов из раковин каури. Джоанн не помнила, откуда у него эта мерзость, но она всегда ей не нравилась. Она порывалась выбросить браслет, но сын прятал побрякушку от матери. А сейчас он надел ее на руку и направился к двери.

\- Куда ты собрался, греховодник? – закричала Джоанн вслед Брайану.

Тот в ответ дернул плечами и вышел за дверь. За ней осталась истерично вопящая мамаша – человек, который подчинил себе его жизнь. Впереди открывался океан новых возможностей. 

Брайан достал купленный сегодня же мобильник – новый номер был зарегистрирован на него самого, а не на дорогую мамочку, как прежде. Теперь она не будет иметь возможности отслеживать все звонки сына.

Брайан нажал кнопку быстрого вызова – под номером «один» в телефоне значилась его лучшая подруга. Однако Линдси, не дождавшаяся даже приветствия, быстро пробормотала в трубку: «Брай, извини, я не смогу тебе составить сегодня компанию, Мэл сердится», - и отключила телефон. Несколько раз прослушав сообщение об отключенном абоненте, он растерянно оглянулся назад. Однако мысль о возвращении вызвала у него резкое отвращение. Брайан Кинни глубоко вздохнул, засунул телефон в карман и пошел к своей машине. Сначала надо зайти в какой-нибудь бар, чтобы поднабраться смелости вперемешку с горячительным. А потом… потом впервые за пять лет улице Либерти предстояло его увидеть после шести часов вечера.


	3. Третья глава

Иногда Джастин Тейлор думал о том, что его лучшему другу Майклу не помешал бы кляп в качестве постоянного аксессуара. Вот уже полчаса тот безостановочно ныл, убеждая Джастина отправиться домой.

\- Завтра мне на работу, Джас, - бормотал он, уволакивая Джастина с танцпола, - а тебе на учебу. – Пошли же уже.

Тейлор с сожалением высвободился из объятий парня, чем-то напоминающего Тревиса Фиммеля. Он с этим длинноволосым красавчиком уже практически направлялся в темную комнату, когда Майкл так невовремя посмотрел на часы. Теперь парня наверняка перехватят… дерьмо. А Джастин уже построил свои планы относительно его круглой задницы… В общем, все как всегда. Правильный Майкл наставляет его на путь истинный. 

Впрочем, это не так уж и плохо. Дай Джастину волю – он бы не вылезал из темной комнаты «Вавилона» все ночи напролет, и накрылась бы его творческая стипендия. А значит, пришлось бы возвращаться под родительское крылышко. Ну уж нет. Джастин был невероятно счастлив, когда ему в колледже искусств дали именную стипендию, и он смог сам снимать квартиру. 

Поэтому он послал широкую улыбку на прощание так и оставшемуся безымянным красавчику и покорно пошел за другом. По пути они встретили общего приятеля Эммета, который щеголял в сетчатой майке и кожаных штанах – они вызывали серьезные вопросы, каким образом тот смог в них влезть.

\- Ну что, парочка есть? – Эммет подмигнул Джастину подкрашенными ресницами.

\- Нет, - разочарованно развел руками юный блондин.

\- А что так? – несказанно удивился Эммет. – Неужели никто на тебя сегодня не клюнул?

\- Я уже окучивал второго, когда приперся этот любитель комиксов, - и Джастин махнул рукой на Майкла. – Да и первый был такой… Так себе, Эм. У меня едва встало на него. Мне кажется, что на Либерти-авеню заканчиваются красавчики, которых я не трахнул, - закончил он с театральным вздохом.

Эммет оживился, и Майкл с ужасом осознал, что эти двое сейчас могут зацепиться языками и еще пару часов обсуждать жеребцов с Либерти. Поэтому он решительно дернул Джастина за рукав:  
\- У тебя завтра контрольная по математике.

\- Нет у нас никакой математики, я учусь в колледже искусств! – возмутился Тейлор, но ему не удалось вырвать свою руку. Таща парня к выходу, Майкл обреченно думал о том, сколько раз ему еще придется так делать. Его лучший друг был слишком популярным не только в «Вавилоне», но и на всей Либерти-авеню. Мало кто мог устоять перед этой внешней невинностью голубоглазого блондинчика в сочетании с его хищным поведением: Джастин не пропускал ни одной мало-мальски привлекательной задницы. Обладатель этой задницы непременно отдавал ее Джастину, в крайнем случае, просто отсасывая ему. А чаще всего случалось и то, и другое. «Никогда не встречаться дважды с одним и тем же парнем!» - таков был девиз Джастина Тейлора, и пока что он воплощал его в жизнь весьма последовательно.

Слава богу, сегодня Майклу удалось вытащить друга из «Вавилона» даже раньше полуночи. И, слава богу, Джастин почти не сопротивлялся. Майкл остановился, прохладный уличный ветер охладил раскрасневшееся в душном клубе лицо.

И в этот момент Джастин рванул вперед него. Майкл поднял глаза и обреченно вздохнул – под фонарем, метрах в тридцати от них, стоял высокий брюнет. Он надменно и в то же время приглашающе смотрел на них.

Парень был красив – это Майкл должен был признать сразу. Внешность и фигура выше всяких похвал. Может быть, приезжий, раньше его на Либерти Майкл точно не видел. Это лицо вряд ли забудешь… Но что-то в стоявшем под фонарем мужчине было неправильно. Что-то не вписывалось в философию Либерти-авеню, делало его непохожим на остальных ее обитателей. Это странное чувство недолго мучило Майкла. Когда Джастин подошел к незнакомцу и заговорил с ним, тот провел рукой по своим волосам и взлохматил и без того растрепанную прическу. Глядя на слегка дрожавшую руку, Майкл все понял. Человек под фонарем боялся. Чего он опасался – Джастина, себя, своих желаний? Или чего-то более жестокого? И хотя Майкл шестым чувством, присущим любому гею, понимал, что незваный гость не опасен, он устремился за другом. Однако успел он только к окончанию разговора.

Вот дерьмо, быстро же они договорились!

\- Я ухожу с Брайаном, - обернулся к Майклу его закадычный друг, редкостная сволочь, за которую можно было душу продать. 

Парень, которого назвали Брайаном, бросил в направлении Майкла отчаянный взгляд. Наверное, так смотрят самоубийцы, перед тем как сделать решительный шаг за край.

\- Э, - деланно возмутился Майкл, - а как же я? Ты обещал меня подвезти домой!

Джастин уже шагал к своей машине, нетерпеливо бросив на ходу:  
\- Попросишь Эма, он тебя подкинет.

\- Эма? Да он сегодня уже десяток коктейлей уговорил! – выкрикнул Майк вслед уезжающему автомобилю.

\- Тееед… - эхом донеслось из стремительно стартовавшей тачки.

Майкл вздохнул, оставшись стоять на проезжей части. Затем грустно улыбнулся самому себе. Что ж, это было неудивительно. Майкл всегда оставался для Джастина отличным другом. Другом – и только. Они познакомились три года назад в магазине комиксов, Джасу тогда было всего 14, но кто еще смог бы понять увлечение взрослого мужчины детскими журналами? К тому же оказалось, что юный блондинчик классно рисует. А потом… Джастин раскусил ориентацию нового приятеля на раз. И буквально заставил отвести себя на Либерти-авеню, где за пару лет превратился в настоящего жеребца. Внезапно оказалось, что приятели Майкла – Тед и Эммет – стали приятелями Джастина. А мамочка Дебби и вовсе души не чаяла в своем «милом мальчике». И это несмотря на то, что «милый мальчик» почти каждую ночь приводил к себе завсегдатаев «Вавилона».

Вот только Джастин Тейлор, трахая всех мало-мальски привлекательных парней с улицы Свободы, к Майклу Новотны даже не подкатывал. И это несмотря на то, что при виде широкой улыбки Джастина у Майкла подкашивались ноги и перехватывало дыхание. Однажды, впрочем, Джас объяснил ему, в чем дело. «Если я трахнусь с тобой, - сказал он, - ты для меня моментально станешь человеком, с которым я не хочу встречаться второй раз. А я не желаю терять друга. Хочу, чтобы у меня был друг, а не один из десятков случайных любовников». И Майкл не стал его спрашивать, а вдруг тому не захотелось бы расставаться. Джастин столько раз твердил, что не верит в любовь: «Мне 17 лет, но я уже вырос из того возраста, когда верят в сказочки. Так что даже не произносите при мне этого слова».

Вот так и оставалось Майклу почти каждый вечер смотреть вслед машине Джастина, утешая себя мыслью, что увидит друга завтра. Но почему-то эта мысль его не слишком радовала.


	4. Четвертая глава

Брайан сидел на кровати посередине большого лофта, в который его привел новый знакомец, назвавшийся Джастином, и растерянно оглядывался. Такого он не ожидал. Он собирался потанцевать в «Вавилоне», пофлиртовать с кем-нибудь и – может быть, только может быть! – заглянуть в темную комнату. Семь лет сидения у маминой юбки, знаете ли, так просто не проходят.

Однако все получилось совсем по-другому. В легендарный ночной клуб Брайан так и не зашел. Потому что на середине пути ему встретились самые голубые глаза, которые он когда-либо видел. Спроси его сейчас, Брайан бы не вспомнил, о чем точно был разговор между ним и Джастином. Кажется, ему было предоставлено что-то вроде выбора: кончить с этим, кончить и уйти или остаться и кончить, или не кончить… Бог ты мой! Кинни резко помотал головой. Похоже, голубые глаза полностью завоевали его мозг, не оставив места для связных мыслей. А сейчас и тем более не думалось, глядя на то, как Джастин небрежно скидывает свою одежду на пол.

Нет, Брайан не был девственником! Правда, начал он с отношений с девушкой. Его подруга в университете была невероятно хороша собой: стройная фигура, длинные ноги, лицо ангелочка. Брайану даже понравилось гладить ее крепкие грудки, так удобно ложившиеся в ладони. Но впридачу к лицу ангела у Тони оказался ум аналитика. Однажды она непререкаемо сказала Брайану: «Брайан, ты гей, перестань скрывать от себя это». Бедолага Кинни чуть не умер от смущения, потому что как раз в это время лежал между ног Тони, вылизывая ее «киску».

Тони сама познакомила Брайана со своим очень дальним родственником. Сейчас он уже не вспомнит имени этого манерного паренька, который пришел в полный восторг, увидев Брайана. Он хихикал, заламывая руки, запускал пальцы в свои выкрашенные «перьями» волосы, хлопал ресницами, пристально разглядывая парня, а затем напрямую спросил Тони:  
\- Ты уверена, что вот он – девственник? По-моему, ты меня разводишь!

Кинни густо покраснел, а его подруга взяла родственника за ухо, потянула его к себе и что-то очень громко зашипела. Брайан мог бы услышать, если бы захотел, но он предпочел не знать. Парнишка слушал указания Тони и с восторгом кивал, а Брайан в тоске обшаривал взглядом квартирку девушки, думая, как бы сбежать. Но он не сбежал. Вместо этого они с «родственничком» пошли в бар, вполне натуральный, к огромному облегчению Брайана, где изрядно выпили. А затем оказались дома у парнишки… как все-таки его звали? Брайан был уверен, что обязательно запомнит имя своего первого партнера. Но в памяти остались только серые с желтизной глаза, курносый нос и длинная челка, которая все время лезла в рот…

Сначала Брайан узнал, что минет, который тебе делает мужчина, в корне отличается от работы женщины. Не в упрек Тони было сказано, но когда он увидел у своих ног парня, когда губы того оказались у него на члене, он узнал, что такое рай, о котором ему постоянно твердила матушка. Да, в этом раю не все оказалось идеально, сам Брайан постоянно задевал зубами член партнера, и тому пришлось помогать себе руками, и он кончил через несколько секунд. Но со второго раза получилось уже лучше, а всего Брайан нападал на сероглазого шесть раз за ночь, заставляя его вставать перед собой на колени, и все никак не мог насладиться. Впрочем, сероглазый не оставался без ответного минета, так что ему не на что жаловаться было. Недаром утром, когда Брайан уходил, хозяин квартиры провожал его с совершенно измочаленным видом и словами:  
\- Запиши меня в свой фан-клуб, он у тебя обязательно будет!

Они договорились о следующей встрече, но Брайан на нее так и не пришел. Только он открыл дверь своей комнаты в общежитии, как услышал телефонный звонок. Мать закатила истерику по поводу того, что сын не ночевал дома. И на Брайана неожиданно накатило невероятное чувство вины. Он даже сел на пол, потому что ему показалось, что его со всей силы ударили под дых. Он обманул мать, единственного человека, который любил его и заботился о нем! Его ждет кара Божья! Нет-нет, необходимо немедленно искупить свою вину… С тем пареньком они больше не пересекались, несмотря на скандалы, которые закатывала Тони. Брайан вгрызся в учебу и перестал общаться со своей бывшей девушкой. Тогда Джоан Кинни победила его самым совершенным в мире оружием – чувством вины.

Но сейчас Брайан не собирался никакому чувству вины позволить поработить себя. В этой комнате не была места ни матери, ни различным религиозным символам. Здесь был только он – мужчина, покоренный другим мужчиной, - и его идол, светловолосый ангел с самыми греховными губами в мире. Ангел по имени Джастин.

Который уже стоял перед ним абсолютно голый – кожа отливает перламутром, рот приоткрыт в вожделении, а сосредоточие всех желаний… ну да, член торчит, нагло и жестко, крупная головка побагровела, но из-за натянутого презерватива кажется розовой.

Презерватив. О боже.

\- Ты собираешься трахаться в одежде? – Брайан еле расслышал эти слова, так громко в ушах пульсировала кровь.

\- Нет, конечно, - он изо всех сил старался выглядеть уверенным, снимая рубашку и джинсы. А затем застыл, стоя в одних трусах и, как кролик на удава, глядя на приближающегося Джастина. Вернее, не на самого Джастина, а на самую выступающую его часть, в обрамлении светлых кудряшек. Тот подошел, недовольно посмотрел снизу вверх и толкнул Брайана на широкую кровать, настоящий траходром.

\- Ну и отлично, - пробормотал Джастин, сразу переходя к делу и просовывая руку в трусы своего гостя. Однако запаниковавший Брайан сжал ноги и ягодицы так сильно, что разжать их смог бы разве только силовой жонглер.

Его партнер глубоко вздохнул и отстранился:  
\- Ну в чем дело?

Брайан увидел, что член Джастина начал смягчаться, и уже не так уверенно торчал вперед, а наклонился вниз. Настроение его тоже устремилось к нулю.

\- Понимаешь…. У меня еще никого не было… таким образом.

Джастин еще раз вздохнул и упал на кровать, раскинув руки. Кинни прикусил губу: ну вот, он все испортил!

В этот момент его «ангел» встал, стащил презерватив и швырнул его куда-то в угол комнаты, а затем устало спросил:  
\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Двадцать три, - быстро ответил Брайан.

\- Сколько? – переспросил Джастин.

\- Ну, двадцать четыре.

\- Так все-таки? – допрашивающий был суров.

\- Двадцать шесть, честно.

\- В каком году ты родился?

\- Ээээ… - Кинни быстро начал вычитать 26 из 2001, но по красноречивому молчанию Джастина понял, что уже спалился. И убито произнес:  
\- Двадцать девять, точно. Я родился в 1972 году.

\- И как это ты за столько времени умудрился ни перед кем не раздвинуть ноги, а, Брайан-супермачо? – спросил его Джастин с иронией, но не зло. Он засунул руку под матрас кровати, вытащил оттуда презерватив и швырнул его партнеру. Брайан схватил брошенный кондом, даже не поняв, что это такое. А Джастин тем временем снова откинулся на кровать, расставив согнутые в коленях ноги и запустив одну руку в промежность:

\- Ну что, надеюсь, ТАКИМ образом ты трахался? – насмешливо спросил Джастин. Но Брайан уже не услышал насмешки в его голосе. Перед ним лежал парень его мечты – красивый, послушный, желающий его, Брайана. Как же иначе, ведь член блондинчика снова пружинисто смотрел вверх, а сам он едва заметно подрагивал бедрами.

Сейчас Брайан даже под самыми жесточайшими пытками не признался бы, что весь его опыт ограничивался только оральным сексом. Он мысленно перекрестился, не задумываясь над тем, что выглядит очень богохульно в трусах, разрываемых стояком. И двинулся к Джастину, который дразняще начал сдвигать и раздвигать колени.

Внезапно Брайан ощутил в руке презерватив и опять запаниковал. Он представлял себе, как надевать эту штуку, но никогда сам не пытался сделать это. Осенило его быстро. Он резко стащил трусы, отшвырнул их в сторону и сунул резинку в руку Джастина, который уставился ему в пах широко открытыми глазами. Ну да, Брайан никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько возбужденным и твердым, наверное, его член сейчас можно было использовать вместо молотка. А уж насколько он увеличился, можно было понять по изумлению партнера.

Джастин сел на кровати по-турецки, его член прижался к шелковым простыням, и он невольно заелозил промежностью по прохладному шелку, оставляя белесые следы. Он умело зубами разорвал упаковку, достал кондом и быстро раскатал его по каменной эрекции Брайана. Тот моментально закусил губу, как можно больнее, чтобы отвлечься и не спустить в тот же миг. Пора было действовать решительно, как настоящий мужчина.

Одной рукой он резко схватил Джастина под мышки, приподнял на колени и прижал всем телом к себе. Соски паренька заскользили по широкой груди Брайана. Тем временем, вторую руку он запустил между ног Джастина, скользнув сначала по его твердому члену, помяв бархатные яички, и в конце концов устремившись к отверстию между ягодиц.

\- Не бойся, я подготовился, - шепнул ему на ухо тяжело дышащий Джастин.

До Брайана дошло не сразу, но он все же сообразил. Ах, сучонок, значит, активный, да? А перед кем собирался ноги раздвигать?

Разозленный Брайан толкнул Джастина на спину, не соображая, что ведет себя как обманутый муж. Парень с готовностью задрал ноги, держа их руками под колени. И вот тут Кинни действительно струхнул. Для него все было готово: соблазнительно розовела попка с шоколадным отверстием между ягодицами, которое растягивали длинные пальцы… Однако он совершенно не знал, что делать. Но голубые глаза смотрели на него так призывно, так бесстыже, что он забыл обо всех страхах. Перехватив руки Джастина под коленками, Брайан прижал его ноги к груди и быстро постарался вставить член в его задницу… Это получилось отнюдь не с первого раза. Джастину пришлось даже направить его немного. Но когда Брайан вошел в любовника и начал двигаться, он осознал, что все эти напряги и неловкости того стоили. Стоили этих мгновений внутри жаркого тела, которое так тесно его обхватывало, так стимулировало его член, что Брайан снова почувствовал подкатывающий оргазм. И опять прикусил губу, чтобы отвлечься. А затем задвигался, повинуясь тихому приказу Джастина.

Чувствуя, что сейчас он все равно не выдержит, Брайан спросил прерывающимся шепотом:  
\- А это всегда так… приятно?

Джастин не ответил, он сжал рукой собственный член и застонал на выдохе, пока сперма пачкала его руку. Увидев это, Брайан взрыкнул и начал вбиваться в Джастина сильнее. И замер на пике наслаждения, судорожно накрыв руками розовые соски партнера.

Он рухнул на парня и замер, пытаясь отдышаться. Через несколько минут Джастин задвигался под ним, выползая, вытаскивая из задницы его член.

\- Я в душ, - известил он. – Пока я буду там, надеюсь, ты успеешь собраться? Только не уходи, пока я не выйду, я сам за тобой дверь закрою.

У счастливого обессиленного Брайана даже не хватило сил расстроиться из-за этого бессердечного приказа. Он рухнул на кровать, подгреб под грудь подушку и уснул.


	5. Пятая глава

Проснулся Брайан от надсадного вопля будильника. Чертова штука явно была не его – он не выставлял часы. Рядом с подушки поднялась растрепанная светловолосая голова и смачно выругалась:  
\- Бля, как я опоздал!

Брайан моментально вспомнил все, что было вчера. И ему стало так невероятно хорошо, что он перекатился ближе к новообретенной любви и потянулся ртом к его восхитительным распухшим губам, попутно вспоминая, что вчера они так ни разу не поцеловались. Удивившись, Брайан решил немедленно наверстать упущенное в двойном… нет, тройном объеме. Но вместо поцелуя получил резкий толчок в грудь.

\- Ты чего? – он опять блаженно потянулся к своему взлохмаченному ангелу. Но тот неожиданно вскочил, на мгновение сверкнув перед ошарашенным партнером белой задницей, и кинулся в душ. Душевая кабина в этой странной квартире-студии находилась прямо в "жилой зоне", и Брайан имел полную возможность видеть сквозь прозрачные стенки кабины тонкое тело нечаянного любовника во всех подробностях. Он блаженно подтянул к себе одеяло и снова закутался в него, нетерпеливо поджидая возвращения Джастина. Брайан широко улыбнулся, когда парень наконец выскочил из душа. Тот непонимающе уставился на него - не слишком тщательно вытершийся, капли воды стекали по его груди. Затем Джастин словно что-то понял и слегка скривился, резко сказав:  
\- Послушай, Брайан... ты ведь Брайан? Так вот...

В другой ситуации Брайан немедленно обиделся бы на такие слова. Но сейчас он понимал: мальчик просто хочет подчеркнуть свою независимость, а не сразу бросаться в объятия любовника, с которым провел всю ночь. Поэтому он только ободряюще улыбнулся, приготовившись выслушать все, что ему скажут.

\- Брайан, ты классный...

Брайан улыбнулся еще шире.

\- Наши "девочки" в "Вавилоне" будут висеть на тебе гроздьями. Так что вечером повеселишься на славу. А пока давай быстро собирайся, а то я проспал уже первую пару, и профессор Брукнер снимет с меня скальп.

Брайан нехотя встал и направился было в душ, но Джастин перехватил его:  
\- Ты куда? Я же сказал - я опоздал уже, мне срочно надо в колледж!

Кинни пожал плечами, натягивая одежду. Без утреннего душа было невероятно некомфортно. Внезапно его взгляд скользнул по руке Джастина, на которой осталась уже еле заметная печать ночного клуба. И он замер:  
\- Я не хочу.

Джастин тоже встрепенулся:  
\- Чего ты не хочешь? Давай одевайся быстрее и валим отсюда!!!

\- Я не хочу вечером идти в "Вавилон", давай вместе посидим где-нибудь, выпьем вина...

Он покраснел от собственной дерзости - надо же, предложил собеседнику выпить.

Но Джастин отмахнулся от него:  
\- Чувак, нет и еще раз нет. Я не встречаюсь дважды с одним и тем же парнем.

\- Но почему? - Брайан был ошарашен.

\- Это слишком попахивает словом на "Л", которое здесь не произносят. Ты на работу или как?

Брайан бросил взгляд на будильник. Ого. Начальство будет в шоке. Работник по имени Брайан Кинни никогда не опаздывал, наоборот, обычно он приезжал раньше всех. Эта мысль как-то перебила странную опустошенность, возникшую после заявления про слово на "Л".

\- Дда... - запнулся он, - на работу, конечно. Только моя машина осталась у клуба.

Брайан вдруг хихикнул, представляя себе, что могут подумать знакомые, если увидят его приметную машину у входа в знаменитый гей-клуб.

\- Ладно, - Джастин уже стоял у двери. - Так и быть, я тебя подвезу. Ну, давай же быстрее!!!

Брайан в пару секунд завершил одевание и подлетел к парню. Сейчас, в машине, они расставят все точки над i...

Однако надежды Брайана не сбылись - он так и не собрался с духом, чтобы поговорить с Джастином. Он только смотрел на его профиль, на пухлые губы, которые, как он подозревал, сводят с ума всех геев Питтсбурга. Едва он пытался произнести хоть слово, что-то случалось: Джастин шел на обгон, или поворачивал, или же шепотом ругался на водителей встречных машин. Джастин был так сосредоточен на дороге, что, казалось, совсем забыл о сидевшем рядом пассажире. Однако это было не так: через несколько минут Джастин затормозил прямо перед офисным зданием, в котором работал Брайан. Он совершенно не обратил внимание на знак "Стоянка запрещена, кроме служебного транспорта фирмы". Затем повернулся к Брайану, быстро наклонился к нему и... тот не успел опомниться, как почувствовал на губах мимолетный поцелуй. Слишком мимолетный, чтобы быть искренним.

Однако когда Джастин заговорил, в его голосе не слышалось фальши:  
\- Прощай, Брайан Кинни. Мне было действительно приятно с тобой познакомиться. Удачи тебе на, кхм, сексуальном поприще. Хотя, я думаю, с такой внешностью... она тебе не понадобится.

И тут Брайана прорвало:  
\- Почему "прощай"? Я не хочу выходить из машины. Плевал я на свою работу. Я влюбился в тебя, Джастин! Я хочу быть с тобой!

Блондин тяжело вздохнул и лег грудью на руль:  
\- Ну вот, я же тебя предупреждал - не произноси этого слова на "Л". Брайан, это все чушь и фантазии романтиков. Джастин Тейлор не влюбляется, запомни это. Мы все просто друг друга используем. Я тебя использовал для снятия напряжения. Ты меня - для получения опыта. Все довольны, всем спасибо, все свободны! Давай же, выходи, я постараюсь успеть хотя бы ко второй паре, на скульптуру.

\- Но я не хочу! - Брайан начал умолять. - Пожалуйста, разреши мне остаться с тобой. Я быстро учусь, и...

\- Нет, - оборвал Джастин. - Ты же видишь, какая у нас разница в возрасте. Ты найдешь себе постоянного парня, и я почему-то думаю, что искать тебе его нужно не в "Вавилоне". Там не верят в любовь с первого траха. Брайан, иди, не порти того хорошего, что между нами было...

Кинни посмотрел в непреклонные голубые глаза и, словно загипнотизированный, вышел из машины. Он стоял, опустив плечи, и смотрел, как автомобиль Джастина исчезает за поворотом.

Затем встряхнулся, засунул руки в карманы джинсов и направился в свой офис. Впервые он шел на работу в таком виде: в джинсах, без галстука, без своего привычного всем коллегам массивного портфеля, растрепанный и даже не почистивший зубы. Когда он шел по коридору, из офисов выглядывали сотрудники конторы и провожали его изумленными взглядами. Брайан заметил это, резко обернулся и цыкнул на первое высунувшееся из кабинета лицо. Молодая женщина ойкнула и юркнула обратно.

Полдня Брайан Кинни провел в своем крошечном кабинете, сидя на кресле, закинув ноги на стол и вспоминая в мельчайших подробностях прошедшую ночь, нежное тело в своих объятиях, такое отзывчивое на каждое прикосновение... Его благостные воспоминания были прерваны только однажды - звонком мобильного телефона (офисный он отключил) от Линдси. Она горела любопытством, умоляла рассказать, что же такое случилось вечером, если Джоанн соизволила позвонить ей в поисках сына. Брайан только усмехнулся:  
\- Долго рассказывать. Подожди до вечера.

Линдси заканючила:  
\- Ну хотя бы пару слов, а? Ты встретил кого-нибудь?

\- Я видел лицо ангела, - загадочно ответил Брайан. - Его зовут Джастин Тейлор.


	6. Шестая глава

А после обеда, на который Брайан не пошел, предпочтя зайти в интернет и поискать информацию о Джастине Тейлоре, в его крохотный кабинет заглянул Гевин Пинкетт собственной персоной. Невысокий, уже лысеющий, несмотря на свои чуть-за-тридцать, толстячок пришел в сопровождении незнакомого Брайану мужчины. Гость был в строгом костюме, за который наверняка отвалил не одну тысячу долларов, и - неожиданно! - в белых кроссовках. Увидев вопросительный взгляд Брайана, незнакомец широко улыбнулся, пожав плечами:  
\- Знаю, что смешно. Корпоративная солидарность обязывает.

Пинкетт же покраснел, словно перезрелый помидор, и зашипел:   
\- Да что ты себе позволяешь, Кинни!? Это мистер Ньюэлл, начальник отдела рекламы фирмы "Brooks". Я что-то не нашел два макета нашей рекламы по заказу этой фирмы. Ну, той, с баскетбольными кроссовками и кроссовками для бега. Отдай мне их, Брайан.

Кинни откинулся на спинку стула и смерил взглядом коротышку Пинкетта. Самое забавное бы сейчас было - встать, чтобы Гевин дышал ему в пупок. Но было лень покидать удобное кресло.

\- Почему я их должен тебе отдавать? - пожал плечами Кинни. - Это моя работа, и я хочу сам ее показывать.

Казалось, Пинкетта сейчас разорвет изнутри. 

\- Что ты несешь? Ты всего лишь технический работник, а все идеи макета - полностью мои, - Пинкетт обернулся к Ньюэллу и залебезил. - Мистер Ньюэлл, не обращайте внимания, работники иногда воображают себя Наполеонами, раскрасив фон постера.

\- А, вот как, фон постера? - Кинни пожал плечами, и его пальцы забегали по клавишам. Специально к этому визиту он не готовился, однако все нужное было у него под рукой. Пара секунд - и на мониторе возникло письмо, присланное ему Пинкеттом по электронке. В нем начальник писал, что полностью отдает Брайану работу с "Brooks", поскольку макеты у него получаются великолепными.

Пинкетт взвизгнул, напугав этим звуком Брайана до полусмерти:  
\- Кинни, ты спятил! Это внутренняя корпоративная почта, ты не имеешь права ничего показывать человеку, который не является сотрудником фирмы! Ты уволен, Кинни! Отдай макеты и убирайся!

\- Ни хрена я не уволен! - сказал Брайан. - Я сам ухожу из этой конторы по запудриванию мозгов. А макеты я не отдам. 

\- По договору все, что ты здесь сделал, - собственность фирмы!

\- Да, но только в том случае, если фирма не нарушает моих авторских прав! Так что оревуар, Гевин. Ищи себе другого дурака, на котором будешь пахать.

И Брайан двинулся из кабинета налегке - забирать что-нибудь из этого кабинета ему не хотелось.

Внезапно его окликнули. Кинни обернулся и увидел, как, отрывая взгляд от монитора, к нему поворачивается Ньюэлл.

\- Если вы будете искать работу, позвоните мне, пожалуйста, в первую очередь, - и он втиснул в повлажневшую ладонь Брайана свою визитку.

Брайан кивнул, краем глаза заметив, как обмер у двери Пинкетт.

 

В это время так же, замерев у двери, сына дожидалась Джоанн Кинни. Нет, она не знала, когда ее внезапно взбунтовавшийся отпрыск надумает заявиться домой. Выяснив у секретарши компании, в которой работал Брайан, что блудный сын все-таки пришел на работу, хоть и с опозданием, Джоанн приготовила собственный спектакль. Во внезапно изменившемся сыне она совершенно не была уверена, поэтому и сидела у двери весь день, страшась хоть на минуту покинуть декорации.

И все-таки в душе она ожидала, что Брайан, как всегда, придет домой в шесть, чмокнет ее у порога в щечку и поинтересуется, как дела. А потом отдаст ей ее вожделенную карточку, все деньги с которой она расписала на пару лет вперед. В воскресенье же они вместе пойдут в церковь, и отец Джонатан отпустит ее сыну этот нечаянный грех. Она так сладостно предавалась мечтам, что звук открывающейся двери заставил ее дернуться, и женщина чуть не слетела со стула. Но тут же пришла в себя и заняла продуманную позу.

Вошедший в коридор Брайан увидел свою мать, сидящую на стуле, в окружении разорванных фотографий и писем. Джоанн, всегда аккуратно причесанная, на этот раз была растрепана, глаза покраснели. Брайан замер на секунду, взглянув на нее, затем сказал:  
\- Мама? Ты как-то странно выглядишь, - и прошел в свою комнату.

Джоанн в изумлении помолчала, но потом опомнилась и начала заготовленные завывания:  
\- Я не спала всю ночь...

Ответом ей было полное молчание, только в комнате Брайана слышалось хлопание дверок шкафа. Женщина сказала громче:  
\- Я не спала всю ночь!

Из комнаты раздался непонятный шум, а затем ободряющий голос Брайана:  
\- Я слушаю, продолжай!

Джоанн так и обмерла. Она не ожидала услышать от сына такое равнодушное предложение. Но она последовала выработанному плану и заговорила завывающим голосом:  
\- Я думала о тебе и о твоем отце! Остерегись, Брайан! Ты становишься похожим на этого мерзкого богохульника! Ты идешь по его скользкой тропинке! раскайся, мой мальчик, и Господь с радостью простит тебе твои грехи! Ведь ты просто оступился, Брайан, еще не все потеряно!

Она подняла голову, набирая воздух, и осеклась, увидев сына, стоявшего в проеме двери с небольшой спортивной сумкой через плечо. Было непохоже, чтобы он положил в нее много вещей. В другой руке он держал ноутбук. Рассадник соблазнов Джоанн купила, скрепя сердце, - ведь с его помощью Брайан зарабатывал деньги. А теперь Брайан его уносил? Что это значит?

\- Мам, - встретив ее взгляд, сказал Брайан как-то заносчиво, словно сам себя подталкивал, - я ухожу. Мне нужно жить самостоятельно. Деньги я тебе буду давать каждый месяц.

Джоанн Кинни охнула. Ее маленький раек рушился на глазах - и она не могла понять, где просмотрела пробежавшую по глянцу трещину.

\- Куда ты пойдешь? Ты что, забыл, что твой папаша спился? Ты хочешь стать похожим на него? И забыть про мать, которая тебя вырастила и воспитала? Которая столько всего перенесла от твоего папаши-алкаша? Опомнись, Брайан! 

Раньше такие причитания били по чувству вины Брайана со снайперской точностью. Однако сейчас они почему-то не сработали. Тот только досадливо встряхнул плечами:  
\- Мам, я не знаю точно, что случилось с моим отцом. Но жизнь с тобой кого угодно сделает алкоголиком!

Брайан неестественно прямо прошагал мимо матери, и та опомнилась, только когда он уже вышел за порог. Она кинулась за ним, визжа:  
\- Прокляну! Прокляну! Вернись, я кому сказала! Будешь гореть в аду!

Сын шел, не оборачиваясь. В отчаянии Джоанн закричала:   
\- Верни деньги, воришка! Верни мои деньги! Я позвоню в полицию! Они тебя притащат назад!

Так, под срывающийся голос матери Брайан Кинни дошел до своей машины, бросил на заднее сиденье небогатое имущество и поехал на Либерти-авеню. А мать продолжала орать вслед, суля ему различные кары, как будто сын был не взрослым мужчиной, а 12-летним подростком.


	7. Седьмая глава

Оказаться днем на Либерти-авеню было... очень необычно. Выяснилось, что днем она совсем не отличается от других улиц Питтсбурга - те же спешащие по делам люди, прогуливающиеся пенсионеры, снующая туда-сюда ребятня. Однако Брайан был полон уверенности, что эта улица сыграет особенную роль в его судьбе. Он пока не знал, какую. Но Брайан был уже благодарен Либерти-авеню за то, что она подарила ему встречу с самым красивым парнем в мире, с его ангелом, в которого он влюбился.

Улыбаясь при воспоминании о Джастине, Брайан остановил машину перед неприметной с первого взгляда закусочной. В животе отчетливо бурлило - вчера он не поужинал, а сегодня не завтракал. Брайан не знал, почему выбрал именно это заведение. Но в этот день ему везло - и он не собирался раздумывать над своими решениями.

Бар был небольшим - внутри стоял десяток столиков. Может быть, поэтому в нем было очень уютно. Казалось, что это просто домашняя кухня - на одну большую семью. Брайан сел за столик, соседствующий со стойкой, за которой хозяйничала экстравагантная рыжеволосая женщина. От нее так и веяло добродушием и гостеприимством. Увидев посетителя, она звучно закричала:  
\- Джастин, шевели своей замечательной попкой и прими заказ!

Брайан улыбнулся: имя официанта ему напомнило о вчерашней ночи. Великолепной ночи. 

Барменша перегнулась через стойку и окинула оценивающим взглядом посетителя. А затем вынесла бескомпромиссный вердикт, заставив Кинни покраснеть:  
\- Красавчик, определенно красавчик. Я тебя здесь раньше не видела - давно ты в Питтсбурге?

\- Всю жизнь, - засмеялся Брайан. - Но в какой-то мере я в самом деле приезжий.

Женщина понимающе вздохнула:  
\- Хорошо, пусть это будет твоей маленькой тайной. - и без всякого перехода она завопила. - Джастин! Мы ждем!

Брайан вздрогнул, затем опять рассмеялся:  
\- Надеюсь, ваш официант посоветует мне что-нибудь вкусное.

\- Не знаю, насколько тебе понравится наше меню, - раздался над ухом знакомый голос.

Не веря себе, Брайан поднял глаза и столкнулся с взглядом самых голубых на свете глаз. Джастин был одет гораздо более строго, чем вчера вечером, но этот вид примерного мальчика породил в Брайане отчаянное желание повалить Джастина на стол и проверить, что там, под этой формой. 

\- Главное блюдо этого меню мне уже очень нравится, - многозначительно проговорил Брайан.

\- А вчера ты таким нахалом не казался, - усмехнулся Джастин Тейлор. - Ладно, кроме шуток, что будешь заказывать?

Брайан на автопилоте выбрал из меню то, что ему хотелось. Джастин усмехнулся и уточнил:  
\- С майонезом?

Сейчас Брайана Кинни могли пытать, но он все равно не сказал бы, что именно с майонезом он заказывал. Он задумался на секунду, вспомнив сдобные булочки и сахарные плюшки мамы Джоанн. От которых его воротило. Нет уж, теперь он собирался следить за собой. Может быть, боженьке мамы Джи и было наплевать на внешний вид своих прихожан, но Джастину Тейлору, новому божеству Брайана Кинни, явно было до этого дело. Поэтому Брайан спокойно произнес:  
\- Никакого майонеза.

После обеда, во время которого он больше пялился на ноги официанта, Брайан сдержанно поблагодарил гостеприимную барменшу Дебби, как выяснилось - заодно и хозяйку заведения, Дебору Новотны. Заплатив, он вышел на улицу. Брайан не стал просить у Джастина телефон или назначать ему встречу. Да, он дожил до 29 лет почти девственником, но не дураком. И быстро понял, что преследуя Джастина, он добьется только отвращения со стороны объекта своего восхищения. Поэтому он решил уйти, не прощаясь.

Однако, обернувшись на бар, Брайан нахмурился. Пару минут постоял в раздумье. И снова толкнул дверь гостеприимной закусочной Дебби. Она повернулась к нему и нахмурилась:  
\- Что-то забыл, красавчик?

\- Нет, - помотал головой Брайан. - Не будете ли вы так любезны выйти со мной на улицу. Я хочу вам что-то показать.

Дебби улыбнулась и вышла из-за стойки. Да, Брайану определенно нравилось ее яркое платье с множеством значков.

На улице Дебби спросила его:  
\- Так что ты хочешь мне показать?

Брайан махнул рукой вдоль Либерти-авеню:  
\- Посмотрите туда, Деб. Просто посмотрите и не спрашивайте ни о чем. Что вы видите?

Женщина честно щурила глаза:  
\- Ничего особенного, все как всегда.

\- Вот именно! - торжествующе обернулся к ней Брайан. - Все обычное. И ваш бар такой обычный, что ничем не выделяется среди других. А ведь у вас здорово готовят. У вас очень уютно. Нет, не так - у вас необычайно уютно. У вас... - Брайан проглотил слова про самого красивого официанта на свете, - лучше, чем у всех остальных. И вы можете воспользоваться этим. Вам просто нужно... сменить вывеску.

\- Вывеску? - недоверчиво переспросила Дебби.

\- Абсолютно точно. Она такая неброская, ничем не отличается от остальных. Название у вас хорошее, а вот шрифт вывески, цветовую гамму срочно нужно поменять. Сделать логотип. Например, стилизованное изображение сидящей за столом парочки. И, главное, больше буквы, больше!

\- Хм, - улыбнулась Дебби, - спасибо за консультацию. Я все запомнила. Может быть, когда-нибудь у меня хватит денег, чтобы обратиться в рекламную фирму.

Брайан решительно взмахнул рукой:  
\- Нет. Я сам всем займусь. Я рекламщик, - пояснил он недоумевающей Дебби. - Специалист по рекламе, в смысле. Я сделаю вам макет и проект. Вам останется только заказать саму вывеску. Это гораздо дешевле услуг рекламщиков, можете мне поверить.

\- Я вам верю, - внимательно посмотрела на него Дебора. - Пройдемте-ка обратно в бар, вы мне расскажете, сколько примерно денег потребуется для смены вывески.

... Брайан заканчивал свой рассказ под аплодисменты всех сотрудников и посетителей закусочной. Даже Джастин бросал на него заинтересованные взгляды, хотя и делал вид, что очень занят работой.

\- Тебе нужна собственная фирма! - с энтузиазмом воскликнул симпатичный высокий паренек в майке в сеточку, несколько смущавшей скромнягу Брайана.

\- Ну да, и ты, Эммет, пойдешь туда секретарем, - хмыкнул Джастин, стоявший у дальней стороны стойки. - И назовите эту фирму "Гейнетик".

Брайан не стал поворачиваться на голос, который моментально выделил из десятка других:  
\- Кстати, да. "Киннетик" - замечательная идея, - усмехнулся он и пояснил недоумевающим зрителям. - Моя фамилия - Кинни.

Как всегда, новость жила в баре у Дебби не больше десяти минут. Через это время посетители забыли про существование Брайана Кинни. Впрочем, он не расстроился. Понаблюдав, как снует Джастин между столов, он встал и опять направился к выходу. На этот раз Дебби сама перехватила его. Понимающе улыбаясь, она спросила:  
\- Каминг аут?

\- Что-то вроде, - пожал плечами Брайан.

\- Куда ты сейчас?

\- Наверное, в гостиницу.

\- А почему бы тебе не пойти ко мне? - спросила она. - Комната моего сына теперь свободна. Может быть, там не так много места, но я обещаю тебе вкусные завтраки и ужины. А заплатишь ты новой вывеской.

Брайан, у которого хватило бы финансов жить в четырехзвездочном отеле "Уильям Пенн" примерно год, моментально обернулся и просиял:  
\- Да, конечно. Это было бы здорово. Куда мне ехать?..

Он не собирался заглядывать далеко в свое будущее. Ему хватало того, что было здесь и сейчас. Немногие люди пробовали когда-нибудь изменить свою жизнь за один день. И тем, кто не пробовал, вряд ли удастся понять Брайана Кинни - безработного, бездомного, потерявшего семью и, тем не менее, бесконечно счастливого.


End file.
